Our Everything
by LondonAgron
Summary: Quinn and Puck are married and have three wonderful children. This is a little story about some of their adventures they go through as a family, along with some great friends, Sam and Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning

Quinn was sleeping quietly in their bed when Puck bent over to kiss her cheek. As he bent over he noticed she opened her tired eyes slowly. "Good morning beautiful" he smiled and kissed her and she smiled into the kiss. "Good morning, are you sure you have to go to work today? It's the first day of school" she pouted a little and then got out of bed while throwing her long, blonde hair into a bun. Puck sighed as he responded " I'm sure, I have meetings all day" he wrapped his arms around his wife into a hug. "Well you have fun at work, I better start getting the kids ready" she hugged him and back and then he waved as he walked out of the bedroom and then she heard him travel down the staircase and out the door he went.

Puck and Quinn have been married for thirteen years, and they have three wonderful children. Puck works as an engineer in the city and Quinn is a stay at home mom. The family lived in San Diego, California and often traveled around during summer months with good friends from high school, Sam and Blaine.

Whenever Quinn walked out of the bedroom she looked at a nearby clock and saw that it was 7:10, the kids bus came at 8:00 so she was good on time. She was going to go downstairs to start a coffee for herself when she heard little baby footsteps behind her. Quinn turned around and saw her youngest Lilianna. "Mommy!" Lilianna was often called Lilly by her family and friends. Quinn picked the petite, blonde up from the ground and looked into her little, hazel eyes. "Shh, Lilly don't shout your brother and sister are still sleeping" Lilly nodded and then put her little pointer finger over her lips. Quinn laughed and walked downstairs to the kitchen and sat Lilly in her high chair.

Lilly was only two years old, so she didn't have to go to school today, but she had a older brother and sister who did, and they were not happy about it. Devin is a brown haired, light green eyed, five year old boy who is starting kindergarten today. Sophia, often called Sophie is a blonde haired, light green eyed, nine year old girl who is starting fourth grade today.

"Lilly, what would you like for breakfast? I will make anything you want, just also make it something Sophie and Devin like as well." The little blonde smiled and answered, "Eggs!" Lilly clapped her hands together and smiled. "Good choice!" Quinn put the eggs on the skillet and put Lilly's hair into a ponytail and then picked her up and went upstairs to get the other two. They both walked into Devin's room. Quinn sat Lilly down and walked over and stood by Devin's bed. " Devin, honey wake up" Devin opened his eyes and yawned. " I don't want to go to school" he complained. "Neither do I" Lilly chimed in. " Lilly, you don't have to go to school" Quinn said and laughed.

Devin got out of bed, "Mommy will you dress me?" Devin smiled " Sure, first go brush your teeth and I will go wake up Sophia, come on Lilly." Quinn and Lilly walked across the hall to Sophia's room and they entered. "Sophia wake up, you have to go to school" Sophia still didn't budge. "Sooooophiee! Wake up!" Lilly shouted after there was no reply. Sophia's eyes shot open "Mom! Why did you let Lily wake me up?" Quinn out Lily down and picked Sophia out an outfit. "Well you wouldn't wake up to me and you have to go to school" Sophia frowned.

Thirty minutes later Quinn was sitting on the couch with Lilly sitting on her lap and Devin who was dressed in plaid shorts and a matching shirt was sitting next to her. She looked up at the time and saw the bus would come any minute. "Sophie come on down the bus will be here any minute" Quinn shouted. Sophia came downstairs in purple shorts and a white lace shirt with matching flip flops, her hair was pulled to the side into a side braid. "Mom, why doesn't dad ever stay home from work to see us before school?" Sophia asked and Quinn felt a little crushed. " Well honey he has work, but this picture I'm going to take is going to him" Quinn smirked. " Oh great " the three children said in unison. "Oh, come on, Sophie you stand there by Devin and hold Lilly and smile!" Quinn snapped the picture and then she saw the bus. "Bye Sophie, Bye Devin have a nice day!" She picked up Lilly and went back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry if I make any errors, I'm new at this just had a lot of ideas. Thanks:)**

Chapter two: Work

Quinn sat on the couch all alone waiting for Sophia and Devin's bus to arrive. Lilly was taking a nap, she always takes naps around three o'clock. Puck usually gets home from work around four, and the bus usually arrives at the Puckerman house around 3:15pm.

Quinn had a little bit of alone time, which she always liked. Lilly always seemed to keep her busy when she isn't taking a nap. Quinn grabbed her phone off the coffee table and scrolled through the pictures she took this morning.

"Sophie isn't smiling in this one" Quinn said quietly and scrolled to the next picture. "Devin isn't looking in this one" Quinn laughed and scrolled to the next. "What is Lilly even doing in this one?" Quinn laughed when she saw the funny face Lilly made, so she scrolled to the last one she took and saw that it was perfect. All three of her children were smiling their lovely smiles. No funny faces were made from Lilly and everyone was looking. Quinn smiled and forwarded the picture to Puck, Sam, Blaine, Judy, and Puck's mom, with the caption of "First day of school, they all grow up so fast".

Right away she got a reply from Blaine,

** All three are as beautiful as ever, Lilly is like a mini Quinn! Is it alright for Sam and I to stop over tonight? We haven't seen you, Puck or the kids in forever! -B**

Quinn smiled when she read the text. When she looked up from her phone she saw bus #12 pull up to the sidewalk in front of the house. " Looks like they are home." She got up from her seat on the couch and opened the front door for Sophia and Devin to come in. "Hey, kiddos! How was school?" They both came inside and threw their book bags on the kitchen table, "Good" they both said. "Well, you guys can go ahead a chill out until Daddy gets home, then uncle Blaine and Sam are coming over for a visit" both the kids smiled and ran upstairs. "Don't wake Lilly up!" Quinn shouted as they ran away. She then pulled her phone back out and replied:

**Sure, that would be great! The kids are all very excited to see their uncle's. Does 4:30 work on** **time? -Q**

** We are both excited to see our nephew and nieces! See you then. -B**

Quinn stuck a lasagna in the oven big enough for the seven of them. She thought it would be appropriate to make dinner for the guests. Then she heard the back door open, so she knew it was Puck. Quinn went out to greet her husband, she had her little over shoulder length hair down straight, it had a little messy look to it, and she wore a plain blue dress with a white cardigan.

"Hey honey, how was work?" she smiled and gave him a hug. "It was good, you look beautiful babe" he kissed her forehead. "Lilly is taking a nap and Sophia and Devin are upstairs in their rooms. Blaine and Sam are coming over for dinner and a visit so a put a lasagna is the oven". Quinn said as they traveled into the kitchen. "Everything looks great, hey honey I have a lot of phone calls to make so I'll be in my office." Quinn sighed and frowned a bit. "You haven't even said a word to the kids yet Puck, Sophia even asked about you this morning" Quinn said. "You know I have work, but tonight will be family night, it will be fun!" Quinn nodded and went upstairs.

"Is daddy home?" Devin asked with a smile on his face, "Yes, but he's in his office" Quinn could see the smile disappear from his face, so she picked him up and they went to Quinn's room and laid on her bed. "I know daddy has work a lot Devin, but his job is so important" Quinn cuddled her son. "I know mommy, but he always works" the two of them sat there in silence for a minute or so until Sophia and Lilly walked in and laid with them, that made the four of them all happy. "Family cuddle!" Lilly shouted. "Where's Daddy?" Sophia asked Quinn. Quinn was about to say in the office when she was interrupted by a voice, "I'm right here!" Puck said as he came in and laid behind Quinn on the bed. "Now it's family cuddle!" Lilly shouted as she laid on Puck. That left the family smiling, until there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Blaine and Sam!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: We Need a Date Night

Later that night when Blaine and Sam finally left, Quinn was still cleaning up the kitchen. She was now showered and was wearing gray shorts with a blue tank top that hugged her figure. Lilly and Sophia were sitting at the kitchen table coloring. Lilly had her blonde hair down and was wearing a hot pink night gown, Sophia had her blonde hair up in a ponytail and was wearing fuzzy pajama pants with a matching tank top. Puck and Devin were throwing a baseball out on the back deck, which made Quinn happy that Puck wasn't working in his office.

When Quinn was done cleaning up she sat down next to her girls. "What are you coloring Lilly?" Lilly looked up "A dog" she answered. The answer confused her a little bit because Lilly was coloring with a pink crayon. "Lilly you know what is coming up don't you?" Lilly smiled , "My birthday!" she cheered and hopped out of her chair. "That's right!" Quinn replied.

Quinn looked at the time and saw it was almost 9:30, so she should probably put the kids to be. She walked out on the back deck. "Hey Devin, its time to go to bed, you have school tomorrow" Devin and Puck went and put their baseball mitts in the garage and then they both came back inside. Quinn was holding Lilly and Puck was holding Devin. "Sophia come on up to bed" Puck shouted. The family went up stairs and Quinn and Puck both put all three kids to bed. Quinn closed Sophia's door slowly and then the couple went down to the living room.

Quinn laid in between Puck's legs on the couch while they watched a movie. Puck's arms laid around Quinn's waist as they relaxed. Quinn just kept thinking about Puck always working and eventually she just had to say something so she turned around and paused the movie. "What's wrong babe?" pucks asked. "Puck' Quinn sighed 'I know your job is very important but I feel like the kids never see you anymore and as for me we rarely have a date night anymore." Puck looked into Quinn's hazel eyes "Quinn, I can't just quit my job, it took a long time to get this job." Quinn sighed "I know I'm not expecting you to quit I just want you to do work at work and I want you to be a family man at home, for me and the kids" Puck grabbed ahold of Quinn's hands. "That's not too much to ask, I'm just busy at work, I'm so sorry" Puck said.

Quinn leaned over and kissed Puck, "Thanks you honey" Puck kissed her again more passionately and Quinn smiled into the kiss. "How about on Saturday we have a date night, just you and me" Puck offered. Quinn smiled and replied, "That sounds lovely, who will watch the kids?" Puck pulled out his phone "Blaine and Sam?"

**Hey, I'm planning on taking Quinn on a date night, do you mind watching the kids while we are out? -P**

Quinn smiled as he texted Blaine, "I'm so ready for this date night" Pucks phone buzzed.

**We would love to watch the kids. What time will they get dropped off? -B**

**We will drop them off around 5 and then pick them up later that night. -P**

**Sounds good to us, see you then. -B**

Puck put his phone away and kissed Quinn's forehead. "Me too."

...

The next morning Quinn and the kids did their usual routine. When the bus was about to come Quinn called Sophia and Devin downstairs. Devin had his light brown hair combed through, and he was wearing a pair of black Under Armour shorts with a matching blue shirt, with a pair of tennis shoes. That morning Quinn had put Sophia's long blonde hair in a fishtail braid to the side, and she was wearing a flowered pattern skirt with a plain pink top with matching sperry shoes. Lilly was still asleep, which shocked Quinn a little bit, usually she is the first one out of bed.

When Quinn saw the bus she kissed both of her kids foreheads and sent them out. Then Quinn went and laid on the couch, still in her pajamas.

** ... **

Quinn surprisingly fell asleep and was awoken when Lilly was poking her on the forehead saying "wake up, wake up" which made Quinn laugh. Quin sat up and put Lilly on her lap. She looked at the clock and saw it said 11:15. "Dang, Lilly did you just wake up?", Lilly nodded. "You must have been tired."

Quinn and Lilly grabbed a quick bite to eat "What do you want to do today Lilly?" Quinn asked "Can we play outside?" Lilly answered with another question. "Well of course" Quinn picked Lilly up from her chair at the table and then put her back on her feet and walked outside. When they walked outside they were on the back deck that and Lilly immediately started laying in her little sand box.

"Lilly you stay right there I'm going in to grab my sun glasses from the kitchen counter." Lilly nodded. Quinn went in and grabbed her sun glasses she was going to grab them both a drink from the fridge when she heard a terrible scream come from the back deck. "Lilly?" Quinn sprinted to the back deck which was right by the kitchen and saw Lilly had fallen down the deck steps. "Lilly!" Quinn went down and picked Lilly up right away, Lilly was crying so hard and her cheeks were all red and buffy. "M-mommy my arm hurtsss" Lilly squealed and cried. Quinn moved some of her hair out of her face and saw a bloody scratch on her forehead. Quinn immediately freaks out, "Lilly don't be scared you will be alright, I will take you to the emergency room." Lilly was still crying, Quinn felt so bad.

Quinn ran to her car with Lilly and put her in her seat, she pulled out her phone and called Puck. **Hello?** Puck answered. **Puck baby, I took my eyes off of Lilly for one minute to get my sunglasses and then she fell and hit her arm and head, we are on our way the ER, please meet me there.** Quinn had totally lost it and Puck could hear the screams and cries come from Lilly.** Ill be there Quinn, you can count on me. **Quinn rushed to the hospital as fast as her little car could go...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Lilly's injury

Quinn waits in the waiting room for Puck to arrive. She is sitting in the chairs and is so nervous to hear the news about Lilly. None of her kids has ever been seriously injured before.

Quinn's thoughts were interrupted by a nurse tapping her on the shoulder. She looks up. "Are you Lucy Quinn Puckerman, mother of Lilianna Haven Puckerman?" Quinn nods and stands up "Well we have good and bad news the bad news is Lilianna needs a couple stitches on her head and she broke her arm but the good news is she doesn't need surgery." Quinn sighed and stood up. Whenever Quinn looked up she saw Puck had arrived. "So when does she get the stitches and the cast?" Puck asked. " She will go get stitches in about 15 minutes and then she will get her cast right after, you can go visit her until then though."

The couple walked down the hallway and peeked through the window into Lilly's room. She still had teary eyes and with her good hand she had a paper towel to her head wound and her bad arm was in a sling for now. They walked into the room. "Hi mommy and daddy" they both sat down in chairs near the bed. The three of them chatted for a while.

"Ma'am, Sir, we are going to take Lilianna to get her cast and stitches now, I'm going to have to ask you to step out to the waiting room." Lilly immediately starts crying which breaks Quinn's heart but they do walk out and take a seat."Puck will will text Sam or Blaine and tell them what happened, I don't have my phone" Puck does so, "also ask if they can can pick Sophia and Devin up from school and then come here."

**Hey Sam, Lilly fell off the back deck and has to get stitches and she broke her arm, anyways we won't be home whenever the kids get home from school so can you pick them up and bring them to the hospital? -P**

**Oh no! Let's hope for a speedy recovery. And sure we will pick them up. -S**

They said they will.

...

It was an hour later and Quinn and Puck were still waiting in the waiting room for news about Lilly. "Mommy, Daddy!" They both look up and see Sophia and Devin running for them with Blaine and Sam following. "Hey Sophia and Devin" Each parent picked up a kid. "Where's Lilly at?" Blaine asked while holding hands with Sam. "Shes been getting stitches and her cast on for a little over an hour now." "We filled Devin and Sophia in on what happened" Quinn looked down.

...

About twenty minutes later a nurse came out. "Family of Lilianna Puckerman?" Everyone stands up. " Lilianna had to get seven stitches and she asked for a hot pink cast, she is still in her room but she is free to go home. "

Everyone walked down the hallway to her room. Lilly somewhat was still able the have a smile on her face. "Anyone want to sign my cast?" Sophia was the first to grab the pen and put her name then everyone else signed it. "Lilly are you ready to go home?" Lilly nods and Puck went to sign Lilly out at the main office.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Lilly's Birthday

It has been a couple days since Lilly has been home. Since it is her birthday Quinn and Puck wanted to make it the best since she had stitches and a cast and she was still getting use to it. Lilly's Birthday is September 15th and their baby is turning three years old.

Lilly was the first one awake like most times and she ran into her parents room and jumped on the bed. "MOMMY, DADDY WAKEY UP, IT IS MY BIRTHDAY." The adults moaned and sat up, "Yes it is darling!" Quinn said and hugged her daughter. "My little angel and three years old!" Lilly smiled and held up three fingers. "Today you can do anything you want, it's up to you, just make sure you are able to do it with your arm" Puck stated. Lilly looked at her arm then felt her stitches on her forehead. "Do the stitches make me look ugly?" Lilly asked. "Of course not baby, you're gorgeous no matter what" Quinn said and kisses her daughter's head.

...

It was around noon and the family just got done eating a little brunch. Next, Lilly wanted to go to the beach. Quinn put on a one piece bathing suit with a blue cover up over top and put her hair in a loose ponytail with matching flip flops. Puck had green swimming trucks and a matching t shirt. Sophia had a purple sparkly bikini on with a white lace cover up dress on. Devin had light blue swim trunks on with a matching shirt and lastly Lilly had a pink ruffle one piece on with a hot pink cover up on.

"Everyone ready to leave?" Quinn shouts through the house and the kids run downstairs with a couple beach toys and Puck comes down with a camera, his phone, and the needed beach bag with the important stuff in it. "I'm glad you remembered that!" Quinn kissed Pucks cheek.

Everyone piled in the car with their belongings.

...

The family got to the beach and all jumped out of the car. Quinn applied many amounts of sunscreen to her children and her and her husband before they got on the beach. They asked a nearby guy to take a quick family picture and then they were off. They picked a spot on the sand that was close to the water and where they could keep a good eye on the kids.

They spent a good five hours on the beach. Lilly even took a short nap. After they were done they headed to Blaine and Sam's house for another birthday celebration. The five of them walked up to the door and knocked. As they waited they could hear music playing inside the house which made Lilly and Sophia excited. Sophia has been taking dance lessons since she was three. And Lilly was going to start in a couple months.

Blaine comes to the door and let's them in. "Where's the birthday girl?" Sam asked and Lilly starred jumping up and down for Sam to see, they all laughed. "Shall we let her open presents?" Blaine asked and Quinn nodded. Lilly sat on the couch and opened two presents from Blaine and Sam, one was a outfit of clothes and the other was a new baby doll. Quinn and Puck stood up. " Your gift from us is outside" Lilly stood up and ran outside to find a new puppy.

Lilly squealed and hugged her mom, dad, sister and brother. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She picked up her new dog which was a baby pug that Puck got from a friend. "Lilly what are you going to name her?" Devin asked. "Hmmmm Bagel!" Lilly shouted. "Bagel as in the food?" Sophia questioned and Lilly nodded.

Quinn and Puck watched as their children played with Bagel. "Perfect present right?" Puck asked and Quinn nodded. Before they knew it the heard Blaine and Sam singing happy birthday to Lilly with a great big cake. "Okay Lilly make a wish and the blow out the candles!" Sophia said and Lilly did so. Everyone enjoyed their cake and Quinn could see in her children's eyes that they was so happy and Quinn and Puck were truly blessed.

**How'd you like it? Review:) By the way I'm going on a cruise I'm leaving in two days so I won't update for about a week. Enjoy!:)**


End file.
